Craig no sabe mimar
by Sweek-Lawliet
Summary: Discutieron por algo estupido ¿Como lo arreglara el hijo mayor de los Tucker?


Enojado, muy enojado, furioso diría el, !Craig era un pésimo novio! Besaba toscamente, acariciaba toscamente, lo amaba tanto, enserio lo hacia, pero aveces era demasiado brusco en sus _"caricias"_ y el trasero de Tweek ya no podía aguantar mas.

Craig estaba en su cuarto, su cabeza estaba mirando el techo, estaba recostado en el suelo, en una esquina de su habitación mientras Strippers III se paseaba por su cuarto, sin esas bolas de juguetes donde suelen pasearse los cuyos, Craig nunca le compraba ese tipos de juguetes ya que pensaba que a su cuyo no le gustaba andar_ "tan aprisionado"_ asi en libertad creia ver a su cuyo mas feliz.

Suspiro cansado _"Desgarre anal"_ repitió, recordando las sarta de cosas que Tweek le habia gritado enojado desde su ultima sesión amorosa, el no lo creía asi, creia que Tweek estaba exagerando ¿Como podria arrancarle los labios con un simple beso? Aun asi Tweek seguia y seguia diciendo que el era muy bruto.

- **Quizas deba ser mas emm ¿Romantico?**- Penso para el mismo. Pero el punto de salir con un hombre, era no serlo, ser todo brusco, no estar aguantando cambios de humor, a el en definitiva no le gustaba las chicas, lo habia averiguado con Kenny a los trece años, quizas por eso es que el solo conozca el "amor bruto" pero Kenny fue solo una simple diversion, nada mas, se intereso en Tweek poco despues de que Kenny rompa con el, y tuvieron su primera vez a los quince años, y Craig podia decir sin pensarlo que fue totalmente perfecto; Craig encerio amaba al rubio, penso en lo suave de su piel, sus ojos verdes y con esa chispa que solo Craig podia ver, esa chispa que demostraba _"sentimientos" _amaba su sonrisa nerviosa cuando sus rostros estaban a milimetros de besarse, luego penso en su cuerpo, amaba su figura fragil, y temblorosa.

- **Mierda**- Murmuro bajando la mirada hacia su parte intima, notando que estaba levemente exitado- Necesito una ducha, necesito a Tweek- Dijo levantandose sin muchas ganas. Entro en el baño y se quito la ropa, lentamente con las peores ganas del mundo, cuando estaba por quitarse su ropa interior, recordo nuevamente al rubio, el siempre perdía su ropa interior, y culpaba a los gnomos. Craig no podia creer por completo que unos seres magicos roben su ropa interior cada noche, incluso muchas veces se quedo en casa de los Tweak para ver si era cierto y enfrentar a los seres que molestaban a su amado pero al final acababan ocupados en _otra cosa..._

Entro en la ducha, posando su cabeza pesadamente en la pared del baño,aun tenia puesto su chulo, no le importaba, realmente no se lo quitaba _jamas._

_¿Que debería hacer?_ No lo sabia, o quizás si sabia, ya no tenia la molesta erección decidió bañarse bien, penso y penso ¿que podria hacer? De la nada tuvo un choque de energía y salto de la ducha. Debía hacer una llamada telefónica a un no tan buen amigo.

Dulces besos, cálidos tiernos, el morocho acariciaba la suave piel desnuda de su amante, enredo la mano derecha en los risos rojos- **"Kyle"** - murmuro entre los besos que se daban. Ambos estaban en la casa de los Marsh, Kyle y Stan habían empezado a salir secretamente, ante los ojos de los demas eran aun los "super mejores amigos" o eso ellos creían, ya que para su ignorancia o inocencia, todos ya sabían que ellos se gustaban, incluso antes de descubrirlo entre ellos.

El teléfono sono.. Tuvieron que separarse, Kyle gruño, fue como que le tiraran agua fria en media calentura, un golpe total, mataria al idiota que llamaba inoportuno en ese momento.

-** Es Craig**- Dijo Stan tapando el microfono de su movil con sus manos.

-** Dile que se j-o-d-a**- Deletreo Kyle, cruzando los brazos y inflando las mejillas.

**- Es adorable**- Penso el morocho- **Hola, Craig ¿que jodidos quieres?-** Pregunto con cierto tono.

- **Lamento haber interrumpido, pero necesito tu jodida ayuda**- Contesto Craig al del teléfono celular. Ambos se describían como "conocidos" no era amistad, no era odio, no era nada pero Stan si era el amigo de Tweek así que podría ayudarlo en esta situación.

-** ¿Tu pidiendo ayuda?** - Pregunto Stan levantando la ceja. Kyle lanzo una almohada a Stan para que deje de hablar por el teléfono ante esto Craig rio bajito.

- **¿De que carajos te ries?**- Craig escucho la risa, penso que se estaba burlando de el. Y no tenia ni las mas mínimas ganas de andar de bromas, tomo su chulo mojado y lo dejo en su mesada, luego agarro una toalla y se seco el pelo con ella. Poniendo el teléfono entre su cuello y su oreja.

- **Perdón, estoy con Kyle**- Dijo Stan imaginando que Craig le habia hecho una seña obscena Craig sonrio ahora si lamentaba interrumpirlos, seguro estaban muy cariñosos- **!N-no es lo que piensas! !Estabamos haciendo tarea!-** Grito al teléfono, al imaginar las cosas que el chico del chulo habia pensado.

-** No había pensado nada**- Se excuso, lanzando la toalla en el suelo, su madre luego lo recogería, o le gritaría para que lo recoja. Lo que venga primero.

- **¿Dime que carajos quieres?** - Pregunto ya enojado Stan.

-** Necesito ayuda, con Tweek, esta molesto ¿Que crees que deba hacer?**- Craig se sonrojo un poco, al preguntar eso, su relacion era de el, y de nadie mas, nadie se metia, y el que osaba hacerlo, recibía una paliza de parte de ambos.

- ** Bueno, cantale algo ¿No?**- Stan sonrió _"soy el dios del amor"_ penso, Kyle leyendole la mente le hizo la seña obsena que solo Craig solia usar con mucha frecuencia, y luego rodo los ojos. Stan solo sonrio con una sonrisa y luego le lanzo un beso en el aire.

- **Que idea mas estúpida**- Contesto Craig y colgó el teléfono, se puso los pantalones, y una remera negra, unos zapatos -sucios- y luego se arrodillo ante sus discos _¿Que cancion elegiria?_- **Ya se**- Penso el morocho, sonriendo.

Y al poco tiempo estaba, con una radio, en frente de la casa de los Tweak, sosteniéndola con ambos brazos hacia arriba, y una rosa sin espinas en la boca. Tweek miro por su ventana -ohpordios- Penso sonrojándose ¿Craig iba a cantar? sus mejillas estaban rojas cual tomate, sus labios no dejaban de temblar.

-** Mejor que las pizzas, son tus caricias**- La voz de Craig era gruesa y nasal, tenia un extraño tono al cantar, se escuchaba bien, pero la letra de la cancion era algo ¿Extraña?-** Nadie lo duda, yo te amoooooo**- Finalizo alzando la voz lo maximo que pudo, desafinando.

La mama de Tweek, reia, y su padre también, nunca habían visto nada parecido- Oh el amor- penso su padre haciendo una comparación con una taza de cafe en una mañana, con olor de lluvia, con el sol saliendo y brillando en bellos tonos naranjas y todo eso.

-** Te amo Tweek, lamento ser un idiota, lamento lastimarte ¿Me amas?**- Tweek penso que los ojos negros de Craig, eran tan bellos como la luna misma pero quizas solo estaba pasando mucho tiempo con su papa.

- **GAH !Y y-yo a t-ti!**- grito desde la ventana de su habitación.

Soplo una briza, ambos se estaban mirando con cierto tono amoroso, Tweek desde el balcón Craig desde la vereda de los Tweak-** ¿Y ahora que?-** Pregunto Craig, rompiendo el silencio.

- **GAH a-aun n-no he ngh h-hecho mi t-tarea**- Contesto Tweek recordando la excusa que le habia puesto Stan para que el no vaya a su casa.

- **Yo tampoco**- Dijo Craig con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

**NO PODIA, no podia sacarme esta cancion de la cabeza "Mejor que las pizzas, son tus caricias, nadie lo duda yo te amoooo" ¿La conocen? es de Billy y Mandy, recuerdo lo trauma que era con esa serie. Las amadoro gracias por leerme :'D Ah~~ ¿Que opinaron sobre el ultimo capitulo de SP? La frase "Prostituta alcoholica hambrienta de dinero" No sale de mi cabeza, no no no sale *explota***


End file.
